Love
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: just a tad little drabble of love/smut. i was in school/bored/horney. what would you expect? Seme!Zero Uke!Kaname  should have seen the dude next to me as I'm editing this  lol


Love. It hurts, but you still want it. You wish for it. You yearn for it. Even when the one you want, doesn't know your there.

My name is Kaname Kuran. And I'm in love with Zero Kiryuu.

The small little glances I give fall short. Rolling off a well built wall of emotions. Whenever I'm caught, those violet hate filled eyes smash what I feel. Only to bring it back with full force. Yuuki seems to think those love filled glances are for her, and she clings to me whenever she can. It disgusts me how clingy she can get. Though I play along for her sake. I love him so much and he will never know how I feel.

I have stayed hidden in my room for days now. Scared that if I look more, he will figure it out. The night class stays on watch. Waiting for me to leave my sanctuary. I have not. And once because of Aidou's pestering, he walked to class with a very angry slap mark. I have not fed, nor have I drank the tablets. I do not feel like it. I know this is very immature of me, but I just don't want to.

A knock on my door startles me. I was not expecting anyone, and I know it would not be Aidou, after last time. To my utter surprise, the love of my life walked in. The surprise must have shown on my face because I did not sense him. "Yuuki sent me to see if you were alright" he said. Disappointment hit me hard. If she really cared, she would have come herself. "Well I am fine, so you need not worry" I said, giving him the invitation to leave. Zero scoffed. "The hell you are. I can smell the weakness wafting off of you" he said

"I am not. I am very fine" I insisted, trying to get him to leave. Fearing if he stayed any longer, I would do something humiliating. He walked up and stopped short of my desk. "I want you to prove it" he said, before slicing open his finger. My eyes flickered red, and my body gave a little lurch. It was Zero's blood. His _blood._ What I had been craving since I fell. My eyes were transfixed with the small bead of blood rolling down his pointer finger, and before I knew it, my hand had reached out and grabbed his, bringing it to my face. Before I could get it to my mouth, his hand was gone. I almost whined. "I told you" he said, his voice now soft.

"You need to eat" he said, before he walked over to the door. He never got to open it, because I launched out of my chair and grabbed him. "I want you!" I cried before I had realized what I'd done. "I want you so much. I want you to take me, to love me" I was babbling now, but I didn't care. I was finally saying what I dreamed I would. Zero stared at me, clearly in shock.

"Yuuki cares for you. So much" he finally said after what seemed like forever. "But I don't" I said. Then his lips were on mine, soft and slow. I moaned. "This is wrong" he said, though his lips trailed down my neck. His fangs teased me and I loved it. Zero was backing me up. My legs hit the bed and I fell back, the silverette following me. He had me writhling in a matter of minutes. My cheeks were flushed, and my body was all hot and sweaty.

My shirt was gone, and he attacked my chest, nipping and biting. "I wanted to hate you. I wanted to. But I couldn't" he murmured, his tongue flicking against my nipple. I chocked back a cry. Zero's hands made a trail for his tongue to follow and soon, my pants were gone, followed by my boxers. He inserted a finger into my entrance, and my body jerked. He stroked me while inserting another finger, and I cried out. I was a virgin, and this was so new I had no idea what my body was doing. It reacted to pain, giving me pleasure.

Before I knew it he was inside me. I gave a strangled cry, my hips shifting backwards, trying to get away. The stretch, being filled. It hurt so much. Zero stayed put, not moving though I knew it was killing him to do so. Soon the need for him to move grew. I moaned and arched my back. Zero started to thrust, slowly at first. I loved it. The friction, the feeling of being filled. It was all that I had ever wanted. I mewled and being the inexperienced little virgin I am, I came hard and fast. I screamed, and was glad that I had gotten the sound proof walls when I first came here.

Zero chuckled, and continued to thrust, giving my body mini orgasm spasms. I clawed at his back, my next orgasm coming faster. I cried out, my cum splashing our chests, as I heaved. My walls clamped around him, and felt zero release inside me. I whimpered.

We rested for a bit, catching our breaths. "I love you" I said and was glad my face was still flushed so he couldn't see my blush. He smiled. "I know. I love you too" he said before kissing my forehead. My exhausted body finally shut down and we fell asleep in each others embraces.

Our love scandal passed through the school like wild fire. Yuuki was furious, and the fan girls were bummed. They soon moved on. They now plot who tops whom.

I still am surprised our once hate turned to a one sided love, then accepted by the person I least expected to. I just proved that love can turn any way.

And turn your life upside down.


End file.
